


No.0003

by MyMy



Series: Kissy Kiss [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clemmings, First Kiss, M/M, This is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: Clem having a first kiss





	

Michael kissed him. And it wasn’t fireworks like a cheesy rom-com but something close to that. TNT in the side of a mountain felt more right. It felt like Michael's lips we’re the fuse and Luke’s whole brain had been blown to pieces by his kiss. His cherry popsicle red lips and bubblegum tongue had just rearranged the entire layout in Luke’s brain to make room for the highway of thoughts Luke had been trying for years to barricade away. All of them about Michael and how much more than just a best friend and bandmate he felt to Luke.

  


Luke kissed him back like he could only breathe the air from Michael’s lungs and pulled Michael as close as he could bring him by his waist. He wrapped his arms around him and linked his fingers resting them in the dip of his lower back as Michael’s arms went around his neck. Michael’s tongue touched out tentatively as if Luke would push him away. The thought alone was enough to make him giggle breaking the kiss to push his face into Michael’s neck.

 

“What’s so funny?” Michael asks his tone colored in bemusement. Luke pulled away to look him in the eyes and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the small smirk and still dazed look in Michael’s eyes. Luke's fingers come down to rest at the back of Michael’s neck tapping out a little nonsense rhythm. Michael smiles brighter at that.

  
“Nothing.” Luke answers pecking Michael on the lips. “I’m just happy right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr here](http://chillmichael.tumblr.com) and as always comments/kudos make me very happy and are very appreciated!


End file.
